


Checks, Chirps & Cellys

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Sukka and Zukki respectively), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Underage Drinking, no beta we die like the Haus ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: The air is crisp, and his teammates are noisy, and the big windows on the side of the rink let in the early morning sunlight in a way that's honestly kind of breathtaking. It's no wonder that Faber Memorial Rink is consistently rated one of college hockey's best home rinks. It's absolutely gorgeous.He doesn't know how to explain it, but something clicks in his soul the minute his skates touch the ice and Sokka thinks 'yes, this could be home'.[Sokka goes to college, plays hockey, finds himself and falls in love.]
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	Checks, Chirps & Cellys

**Author's Note:**

> For Ngozi Ukazu, who gave me a universe to find myself in.

It takes almost ten hours to drive from Toronto to Samwell University, loaded into Hakoda's pickup truck, with Sokka and Hakoda trading off shifts in the drivers seat and Katara alternating between napping, complaining and snack distribution in the back. She hadn't needed to come, but Sokka hadn't made any attempts to stop her from doing so. It'll be months before he sees her again and, as excited as he is to be at Samwell, he's not yet ready to let her go just yet. Her extra hands are welcome when they get to his dorm room at least, and the three of them get his boxes unpacked in record time.

"Katara," Sokka says, as she fusses around his bed, smoothing the covers out for the seventh time. "Contrary to popular belief I do know how to make my own bed."

"Could've fooled me," Katara says, rolling her eyes as she rearranges his pillows again.

Sokka smiles fondly, and goes back to helping his dad hang his Toronto Maple Leafs poster on the wall. He'll let her fuss over him while she can. The two of them have been best friends for the past seventeen years, have never spent more than a single night away from each other before. The move's going to be just as hard on her as it's going to be on him.

Hakoda chuckles. "He'll learn soon enough, Katara," he jokes, stepping back from the poster and eyeing it appraisingly. He nods to himself, evidently happy with the way it looks. "I think it's about time that we head off anyway."

Sokka's always known they'd have to leave, that they had to get to their hotel in Boston early enough to rest before the long drive back home, but... he doesn't want them to leave. They're his family, and they're all he's ever known and he's terrified of how he's going to make it down here, in a completely different country, all by himself.

Hakoda hugs him goodbye, his arms warm and firm around Sokka's shoulders and it makes Sokka feel like he's eight years old. They hold each other just long enough for Hakoda to tell Sokka that he's proud of him, before Katara elbows her dad out of the way, wrapping her arms tightly around Sokka's waist.

"Don't do anything stupid, dumbass," she tells him, and he's known her long enough to be able to translate it into the proclamation of sisterly love it is.

"Don't worry," he says, into her hair. "I'll take good care of our singular brain cell."

Katara snorts, and pulls herself away. She and Hakoda pile back into the much emptier pick-up truck and Sokka watches them until the pickup truck turns the corner and disappears from sight.

He misses them already.

* * *

Sokka glances up at frat house and back to his phone a few times. The address seems to match the one texted through to the group chat earlier by June, their captain, but he's a little unnerved by the woman standing on the porch, wearing all black despite the Massachusetts heat. She's a little unnerving, if he's being honest, and definitely doesn't look like one for team sports or any kind of conversation at all, really.

"Hey Frog," she calls out, in a voice that makes Sokka feel tiny. "You need something?"

"Uh, I'm looking for the hockey Haus?" Sokka says, awkwardly.

The girl grins. It's a little menacing, sure, but it's still vastly more welcoming than her previous expression.

"You've found it," she says. "I'm June. You must be Sokka."

His name flows perfectly off her tongue. It doesn't for most people - Sokka's spent most of his life correcting pronunciations of his name. It sounds like June has actually done her research. Maybe Sokka shouldn't have judged her so quickly.

"Yeah, that's me," Sokka says, a little awkwardly. 

"Cool," June says. There's a smirk on her face but it doesn't seem cruel, just a little chirpy. She jerks her thumb toward the house behind her. There's a skull dangling from her leather bracelet that's actually looks kind of cool. "The rest of the team is in the living room, go right ahead."

Sokka walks through the door and feels his heart rate pickup along with the uptick of noise inside the building. As sociable as Sokka is, he's not exactly good at meeting new people. In high school he'd made his friends solely through hockey, assigned seating positions, or Katara and it's not hard to be overwhelmed by the loud and happy camaraderie already on display within the team.

"They don't bite," someone says, gently nudging Sokka's shoulder as he peaks into the living room from the hallway. "Well, mostly."

Sokka turns, coming face to face with a pair of incredibly tall women, both with dark skin and hair, one with her hair in twin buns and the other with a long braid falling over her shoulder. They're smiling, bright and open and a lot less intimidatingly than June, and Sokka feels a little of the weight inside him lift at the sight of them.

"I'm Tui," says the one with the buns. "This is my d-lady, La."

Sokka blinks. "Like the moon and ocean spirits?" he asks.

Exactly like the moon and ocean spirits, Sokka discovers. Tui is studying aerospace engineering and La is majoring in marine biology, and they're defense partners, so the nicknames fit them perfectly. They drag Sokka over to meet a bunch of their teammates - seniors Chan and Ruon Jian, and sophomores Ran, Shaw, Jin and Song, the last of which is their team manager and dutifully checks Sokka's name off the clipboard in her hands. They're all friendly, and welcoming, and none of them are white. It's not like any hockey team Sokka's ever known, and he's glad to have found this super diverse bubble of people in the middle of such a white sport.

Another girl comes up to join them, a young Chinese woman with dyed auburn hair and sharp black eyeliner, but she barely has time to introduce herself as Suki before June walks into the middle of the room, and everyone falls silent around her.

"Welcome all to the Samwell Hockey Haus," she says, in a voice that commands the whole room. "I'm June, your captain, and I'm looking forward to playing with you all this year. Practice will start tomorrow, 6am sharp, in Faber."

Sokka blinks. 6am? 6am isn't a real time, they can't have practice then, especially since the season hasn't even started. He looks around the room but no one else has reacted, seemingly resigned to their captains unbelievable practice schedule. Sokka turns back his attention back to June, listening as she continues detailing their plan to win the championship this year, all the teams they're going to destroy to do it and just how many morning she's planning to wake them up before 6am on.

"She's kinda scary," Sokka mutters to Suki, when June has finished talking.

Suki grins. "I like her," she says.

* * *

At Sokka's first ever college hockey practice, he's told that he doesn't have a d-partner.

"We just didn't need another d-person on the team this year," explains Coach Piandao, offering Sokka an apologetic smile. "But I promise it won't cost you ice time."

"We switch the lines up fairly frequently anyway," Coach Jeong-Jeong assures him. "And we're definitely on the hunt for new defense players next year."

Sokka nods at them. He gets it, but it still fucking sucks. The best part of being a d-person is having a d-partner. It's like having an extension of yourself on the ice, someone you trust so implicitly to have your back and be where you need them to be. But the Samwell Mixed Hockey team already have enough sets of perfectly drift compatible d-pairs, and if Sokka has to learn to work with all of them then that's just what he'll do. He's no stranger to having to prove himself out on the ice. He'll work his way up, d-partner or not.

He sits on the bench to lace up his skates, letting the atmosphere of the rink settle him. The air is crisp, and his teammates are noisy, and the big windows on the side of the rink let in the early morning sunlight in a way that's honestly kind of breathtaking. It's no wonder that Faber Memorial Rink is consistently rated one of college hockey's best home rinks. It's absolutely gorgeous.

"Yo, Sokka!" calls Suki, from where she's already on the ice, leaning against the boards with a huge smile on her face. "You skating or what?"

Sokka waves her off and she takes off with a giggle, skating over to Jin and gently shoulder checking the sophomore into the boards. Sokka grins at their antics and then walks over, carefully jumping the board to get onto the ice himself.

He doesn't know how to explain it, but something clicks in his soul the minute his skates touch the ice and Sokka thinks 'yes, this could be home'.

* * *

The Monday before classes start, Sokka comes back from a hockey Team Breakfast to find two people in his room, an eccentric looking middle-aged man with wild hair and super weird eyebrows and a boy about Sokka's age, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Hey, you must be Sokka!" says the boy, rolling up to Sokka and offering his hand. "I'm Teo! Do you mind switching beds?"

Sokka doesn't mind switching beds, and they end up moving some of the furniture around a little as well, just so that Teo can get around a little better. Teo insists it's not necessary, but Sokka doesn't mind - Teo is the first roommate Sokka's ever had besides his sister, and Sokka wants their relationship to be a good one - the kind of friendship filled with shenanigans he'll tell his children about one day.

"So Sokka," asks Teo's dad, as he helps Sokka rehang his Maple Leafs poster on his side of the room, "what are you going to be studying here at Samwell?"

"Oh, uh, engineering," says Sokka. "I don't know what I'll specialise in just yet, but I've really wanted to study engineering for a... why are you both smiling at me like that?"

It turns out Teo's also going to study engineering, and is going to be taking a lot of the same classes as Sokka and Suki. He's also apparently wicked smart and is on the school's advanced robotics team, which sounds totally awesome and is definitely something Sokka would want to be involved in, if he didn't have to dedicate so much of his time to hockey.

And Teo's dad? The eccentric looking dude with the batshit eyebrows? He's an Engineering Professor here at Samwell. And Sokka's enrolled in his freshman class.

"It's going to be a good semester, boys!" says Professor Teo's Dad, grinning as he clasps Sokka's shoulder. "I can feel it."

Teo catches Sokka's eye and rolls his eyes, grinning at his father's antics. Sokka grins. He has a feeling that he and Teo are going to get along just fine.

* * *

It's already the second week of classes when Sokka finally manages to video-call with Katara. He's managed to talk to Hakoda and Bato a couple of times, but between Katara's summer internship and the start of her senior year, she hasn't been able to find time to talk to her best and only brother, which is pretty freaking rude of her, if Sokka does say so himself.

He's fully ready to call her out on it, but then the call connects and her face fills his screen and all his sarcastic comments are wiped cleanly away, replaced with love and longing for his little sister. He stares at her for a moment longer than necessary, re-familiarising himself with her face. She's been growing her bangs out, it seems. It suits her.

"I'm surprised to see you're still alive," she says, eventually, after they've stared at each other long enough. The fondness in her voice gives her away.

"Yeah, well, you'd kill me if I wasn't looking after myself," Sokka replies crossing her arms. "How are you going, Katara?"

She launches into a spiel about her life, about her new classes and the new freshman on their high school hockey team, the team she now captains. So much has happened in her life and Sokka feels terrible and guilty about having missed it, but Katara talks to him as if they haven't spent any time apart, like they're sitting opposite each other at the kitchen island after school, talking about their days. When she redirects the conversation to him, Hakoda and Bato squeeze into frame beside her to listen to him talk about his time at Samwell so far, about his eccentric professors and even more eccentric teammates. It's only when he's recounting it out loud that he realises how much has happened to him too.

"You know it's a fun team, Katara," says Sokka, casually. "And some of the upperclassmen were saying that Samwell pre-law is pretty good."

Katara rolls her eyes. Sokka's not exactly being subtle, he's been trying to nudge her towards Samwell ever since he accepted his own offer last year. "I'll keep it in mind," she says, like she always does, like she hasn't had her sights set on Harvard Law for years. "Not sure it's pros are worth having to put up with your dumbass for the next three years, though."

Sokka laughs. "Whatever," he says. "You know you miss me."

"I don't," Katara says, at the exact moment Hakoda and Bato say, "she does." Katara whacks them both on their shoulders.

"Traitors," she mutters.

"It's okay, Katara," says Sokka, wriggling his eyebrows at her. "I miss you too."

And he does. He misses her so much.

* * *

Tui and La take Sokka and Suki to their first study break about a month into term. There's free quesadillas, and the four of them eat more than their fair share. Tui had used her superhuman height to lift an entire plate of quesadillas away from the rest of the students, and Sokka's pretty sure La had stuffed three quesadilla's into her pockets before they'd left.

Sokka's starting to understand why everyone on campus hates the hockey team. They are pretty damn obnoxious, if he's being honest with himself.

"You took this from the study event?" June asks, her tone icy, when La hands her a foil-wrapped quesadilla on their return to the Haus.

"I have two more," says La. "But I want to save them for dinner."

"You took three quesadillas?" June asks. La nods, and June shakes her head. "Tui and La, I am very disappointed in you. You're setting a terrible example for the Frogs."

Sokka frowns. He really doesn't think it's that bad that they took a couple of quesadillas from the event with them. Sure, they probably could have been a bit more generous to their fellow Wellies, but it's the university's money they're squandering. It's not like they committed a crime.

"You could have taken a lot more," says June.

Sokka blinks.

"There's only three rules when it comes to free food on campus," says June, rounding on Sokka and Suki. Sokka moves closer to the wall, as if it could swallow him if he gets close enough. "Don't talk to anyone, don't make eye contact, and never feel guilty. Understand?"

"Uh, yes ma'am?" Suki answers, while Sokka just nods vigorously, unsure of whether he should be afraid or attracted to the intensity of his captain right now.

"Good," says June, with a satisfied smirk. "I want nothing less than four quesadillas per person each next time."

She grabs a second quesadilla out of La's pocket before she disappears upstairs.

Sokka will never understand this team.

* * *

The worst thing about Samwell isn't the early morning practice, or the tough classes or even the disgusting state of the shared dorm bathrooms - it's the food. Objectively Sokka can admit that the food isn't that bad - it's relatively tasty and always plentiful but it's just so... White. It's been months of boring White food day after day followed by an occasional Asian dish made in a very White people and Sokka is just... not about that life.

Which is why, when Song and Jin promise a dinner of genuine pan-fried noodles and dumplings in exchange for a supply run to the nearest Asian grocer, a bus ride away in Boston, Sokka and Suki jump at the opportunity.

"You know, there's a pretty significant Asian population at Samwell," says Suki, flopping down next to Sokka on the bus. "There should really be a closer Asian grocer."

"We can start a petition to replace the racist stop & shop with an Asian grocery," says Sokka, adjusting his bags to give Suki more room. Song had given them at least a dozen shopping bags to fill, and Sokka doesn't know how he and Suki are going to carry it all by themselves. "I bet the entire hockey team will sign."

"Wait," Suki says, turning to face him. "There's a racist stop & shop?"

"Uh, yeah?" says Sokka. "I mean, that's what La told me. It's the one south of Norris."

"Oh, Chan calls that one the smelly stop & shop," she says. "He said to go to the murder stop & shop instead."

Sokka's eyes widen. "The what?!" he asks.

The rest of the bus ride passes quickly in a flurry of frantic googling about the Samwell stop and shops and other weird university lore. Sokka's honestly got more questions than answers by the time they arrive in Boston, but his questions are quickly swept away as they attempt to track down the many items on Jin and Song's list. Suki's in her element, pulling items down from the shelves and telling Sokka about all the meals she'd make at home with her mother and sisters.

Sokka feels a little saddened by the fact he never learned to cook any traditional dishes. He'd always just taken Bato and Gran-Gran's cooking for granted, always happy to let Katara step in when the siblings were left to get dinner alone. As they leave the grocer, laden with heavy bags, he commits to learning some recipes the next time he's home, or bribing Tui and La into cooking for him, at the very least.

* * *

Despite of Coach Piandao and Jeong Jeong's assurances that Sokka won't lose ice time for not having a d-partner, he can't help but feel like he needs to work harder than everyone else to compensate for his singledom. He always has to know how to partner with their other d-people, needs to mold himself into the player they need him to be, rather than the player he wants to be and it's a lot of work and it always seems like it's not worth it.

No one leaves him behind though. Piandao and Jeong Jeong change the lines up in their skirmishes so he gets enough time to practice and learn. June's always getting him to run extra drills, watching him with that cold, calculating face she has, and barking suggestions as to how he can improve. Suki stays back late with him, letting him practice his shots on goal, though she's too good a goalie for him to ever score on her. Tui and La put in the extra effort too - always taking the time to let him partner with them. He learns their playing styles before he learns the other d-player's, and soon he can be the exact kind of back-up they need him to be. It feels good and inclusive until he watches them play together, and realises they're more in sync with each other than they'll ever be with him.

"Looking good out there, Frog," June says, as he steps off the ice.

Sokka beams at the praise. "Thanks, Cap," he replies.

Sokka rings his all to every practice. He's a team player, and that means he'll do whatever his team needs him to do.

Besides, he's got three more years to shine.

* * *

Sokka frowns as he tries to read the cramped writing of his differential calculus lecture notes. It's not that he's bad at maths, because he definitely isn't, it's just, this course is so different to the maths he did in high school. There's so many more words, so much more emphasis in laying out concepts and trying to prove them from first principles than just mechanically repeating calculations. And he knows it's good for him, knows it's going to help him so much more in the future, but the midterm is next week and he still doesn't fucking understand this epsilon-delta limit bullshit.

"I'm going to die," he announces, burying his face in his workbook. "Pakku's going to fucking kill me."

Teo places his hand over Sokka's in a sign of solidarity. "We'll go down together, brother," he says, solemnly.

Suki snorts, because she's unnaturally talented at maths and would never struggle with something as basic as limits. "Y'all are such babies," she says, wrestling the workbook from under Sokka's head. "Didn't y'all learn limits in high school?"

"Yeah," says Sokka, turning to look at her. "But they didn't have this epsilon-delta bullshit. There's so many words, Suki. Why are there so many words in maths?"

Suki rolls her eyes. "Alright, you baby," she says, drawing a crude set of axis on a new worksheet. "It's like this..."

Sokka lifts his head off the table as Suki launches into an explanation of epsilon-delta using her diagram as a reference, and Sokka's eyes widen when it finally makes sense. Pakku has been using this concept for weeks without Sokka understanding a single word, and it took all of one minute for Suki to make him get it. She's a fucking miracle worker. She should take over Pakku's job.

"You're an idiot, Sokka," she says, when he tells her this. She's smiling though, and her cheeks are bright red. "Can one of you help me with thermodynamics, now? I love Professor Bumi but I have never have any fucking idea what he's saying."

Sokka grins as Teo reaches over to grab his physics lecture notes, pleased and thankful for his friends. College classes are hard, but, between the three of them, they can probably get through midterms unscathed.

* * *

"I'm bored," Chan moans. "Let's do something fun."

Midterms are finally over and the team is spread out under the shade of biggest tree on Lake Quad, being quiet and peaceful for once in their lives. Sokka sits up carefully to look at the senior, careful not to bump Suki's head which is resting on his legs.

"Like what?" Sokka asks.

Chan shrugs and looks over at Ruon Jian. Ruon Jian frowns for a moment before he snaps his fingers, grinning brightly.

"Piggy-back race!" he says, and the team is on their feet in seconds.

Song runs over to the other side of Lake Quad to act as the finish line while the rest of the team gets ready to race. It's kind of ridiculous, Sokka thinks as he joins the starting line, Suki ready to jump on his back behind him. Apart from Jin, no one on the hockey team is anything close to small, and the entire race seems like a recipe for disaster.

Sokka and Suki are definitely going to win though.

Song raises her arm, holds it in the air for a few moments, and drops it dramatically. Suki jumps onto Sokka's back and they start running, dodging through the crowds of somewhat disgruntled Samwell students and towards the finish line. They're in the lead, just barely, when Wellie the Dancing Well, the stupid looking school mascot, appears out of nowhere, and Sokka swerves to miss her, trips on an uneven patch of concrete, and sends Suki and himself sprawling on-top of a group of girls, who were studying on the ground.

"Oh, shit," says Sokka, as he gets to his feet. "I'm so sorry. Are you...?"

He trails off as he finally gets a good look at the girl he landed on. She's gorgeous, with dark skin and platinum blonde hair tied back in a long ponytail with little loops at the front, freckles dotting her nose like little stars. She's wearing a red Samwell Volleyball t-shirt, and Sokka's pretty sure she's the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"I'm sorry," he apologises again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she says, and, spirits, even her voice is lovely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," says Sokka, awkwardly. He doesn't even know how to look at her. "You're definitely okay, though, right?"

She giggles, somehow managing to look even more adorable. "Yeah," she says. "I'm definitely okay. I'm Yue."

"Oh, nice to meet you" Sokka says, a bit stupidly, as if he hadn't met her by landing on top of her. Yue laughs again, but the sound isn't cruel. "I'm Sokka."

The following conversation is no less awkward, but Sokka somehow ends up with both Yue's number and tentative plans for a date on Friday. He's not quite sure how he managed it, but he's not complaining at all.

* * *

Sokka and Yue's first date is at Annie's, the small coffee shop he usually frequents on his way to Faber for morning practice. Sokka tries on every single one of his outfits before Teo throws a shirt and chinos at him and kicks him out of the room. Yue meets him outside the shop wearing a floaty blue dress so beautiful that Sokka would feel underdressed in a three piece suit. Her hair is down, and it tumbles down to her waist like moonlight, and Sokka swears his heart skips a beat at the sight.

"Hey," he says, eloquently.

Yue smiles, which does nothing for Sokka's nerves. "Hey, yourself," she says.

Annie's is warm and bright inside, but there's only a short line of people. They make small talk about the menu, both deciding on burgers, fries and chocolate milkshakes and Sokka only has to argue a little before Yue lets him pay for her meal. They grab a table near the window and look at each other a little awkwardly, neither sure of what to say.

"So," says Sokka. "What's volleyball like?"

It's the right question to ask, because Yue launches into a passionate story about how she started playing volleyball as a little girl, growing up in Alaska. From there, the conversation flows easily, first to hockey, and then to their majors, hometowns and families. Sokka finds himself liking Yue more and more with each passing topic, she's funny and easy to talk to and before he knows it their meals are finished and he still isn't ready to say goodnight.

"Uh, do you want to, uh, do something else? An activity?" he asks her, and immediately has to resist the desire to face palm because, honestly, what the fuck kind of question was that?

Yue laughs, but reaches for her purse anyway. "Sure," she says. "Let's go to the quad."

She tangles their fingers together the moment they're outside, holding his hand the entire way to the quad. They lay down next to each other on the grass, still holding hands, at look up at the moon and the faint splattering of stars visible despite Samwell's light pollution. It's nothing like looking at the clear bright sky back in his dad's hometown, but with Yue next to him, her voice low and soft as she tells him how much she's always loved the moon and stars, always found peace in the vastness of space, it's perhaps even more precious.

"It's beautiful," Sokka says.

"It is," Yue agrees, and leans over to kiss him.

It's Sokka's first kiss, and it's soft and it's sweet and it's perfect. Sokka can't stop smiling for the rest of the night, and can't even bring himself to care when Teo chirps him for it the second he walks through their door.

* * *

The play their first game on Halloween, at home in Faber against Dartmouth. Sokka's a mess of nerves in the locker room as he pulls on his uniform, even though he knows he's not likely to get a lot of ice time. He glances at himself in the mirror. It's strange - he'd never thought he looked good in red, but he's never looked more like himself than he does right now. He takes a moment to video call his family while the rest of the team gets dressed. It's been his hockey ritual for years, and he couldn't ever give it up.

June's pep talk in the locker room is exactly what she'd expect. Firm and supportive, without showing any signs of weakness. There's a buzz to the team as they leave the locker room to warm up, and Sokka feels adrenaline bubbling inside of him as he skates figures into the ice.

Sokka, obviously, starts on the bench but Suki starts straight in the goal, and it doesn't take long for Sokka to realise that she's brutal. It's nothing like the Suki of practice, full of smiles and laughs and gentle encouragements, she slaps the puck away from the net like its personally offended her, and acts aggressively towards all the opposing players that go anywhere near her. It's a little frightening, to be honest, but it pays off because they end the first period 1-0.

"Okay, line change for the start of the second period," says Piandao. "I want Jin in center, Chan and Ruon Jian on the wings, La and Sokka on D and The Boulder in the net."

Sokka barely has enough time to process the words before he's on the ice and play has resumed for the second period. The action is fast, and the air is cold, and Sokka is thriving as he intercepts the puck from a Dartmouth forward and sends it flying over to Chan. He only stays on for a few minutes before he's are pulled back to the bench but he feels warm and bubbly inside, like something inside of him has finally settled.

"Good work out there, Frog," June tells him. He looks at her, unsure if she's being genuine or sarcastic, somehow feeling like he's fucked up, but then her eyes go soft and she places her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I'm serious. You did well, Sokka."

Sokka doesn't get back on the ice, but he doesn't even mind. They win 3-2, and that's enough for him.

* * *

The team throws their first party of the year the day after their win - a combined victory and Halloween Kegster. Sokka didn't really know what he expected from his first college frat party, but he definitely never expected to come face-to-face with his captain guarding the door, dressed in a completely accurate Sailor Mars costume.

"You're staring, Frog," June says, crossing her arms as Sokka and Teo approach the Haus, and Sokka's face flushes with heat.

"Didn't think this was really your aesthetic, Cap," Sokka tells her.

June smiles. "I contain multitudes," she says, gently shoving Sokka towards the living room.

The Haus is far more packed than Sokka's ever seen it, and there's an actual legitimate keg sitting in the middle of the room, right where the gross green couch usually is. Everyone actually seems to be in costume, the actual fun Halloween kind instead of the slutty outfits people wore to his high school's Halloween party. There's four people dressed as the Power Rangers running around causing havoc, and Sokka's pretty sure they're the hockey team sophomores.

"Hey," says a voice behind him, and Sokka turns around to find Yue smiling at him, dressed as Princess Leia, with her hair twisted into buns on the sides of her head. It makes Sokka wish he'd dressed as Han Solo, but they hadn't discussed costumes considering they'd only been together for a few weeks. As it is, it's a pretty cool coincidence that he's dressed as Finn.

Having similar tastes in pop culture is a definite necessity for a good relationship, Sokka feels.

"Hey yourself," Sokka says.

They leave Teo chatting with some people from his robotics team, grab cups of whatever weird punch Chan is distributing and head out to the back porch, where it's a little bit quieter. Yue leans against his chest and the sounds of the Kegster slowly fade away, until it's just the two of them and the moon.

Sokka nervously asks if she wants to be his girlfriend.

Yue kisses him in response. 

* * *

They lose their second game.

It's an away game at Quinnipiac, and the team fought valiantly but it just wasn't enough for them to win. The mood in the locker room is somber and June's post-match pep-talk is encouraging, but it's evident that her heart isn't in it. It's obvious that everyone just wants to sleep for the next week, but they have to get back on the bus to trek out to Cornwell for the game the next day.

The bus to the game was bright and vibrant - filled with loud voices and inside jokes and ridiculous conversation topics and Song desperately trying to ensure everyone was accounted for - but it's dead silent now. Suki, who had sat with Sokka on the ride there and talked his ear off about the latest Kyoshi film, barely even glances his way as she settles in the seat across the aisle from him, pulling her bomber jacket over her shoulders and pulling her headphones over her ears, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone.

The loss wasn't her fault. Sokka knows that, June knows that, Coaches Piandao and Jeong Jeong definitely know that, but Sokka doesn't know if Suki knows that. Sokka knows how often goalies put the weight of the team's loss on their shoulders, and he wouldn't be surprised if Suki wasn't mad at herself for letting in the goal that changed the momentum of the game and lead to their defeat. He wants to reach out to her across the aisle, wants to let her know that they're okay, that she's okay, but he doesn't know how to. Comforting people was always Katara's job - Sokka's never really been good at it.

June slides in to the seat next to Suki while Sokka's still debating what to do. She doesn't talk to her, just opens her book and starts reading. Slowly, Suki turns her body away from the window and towards her captain, offering June the smallest of smiles.

Sokka feels better after that.

* * *

"What the hell is a conic?" Katara asks, without preamble, as soon as their video call connects. They've finally settled into a routine of calls on Friday afternoons, when Teo's out at his robotic meetings and Hakoda and Bato are making dinner.

"The worst thing high school maths will throw at you," says Sokka, laughing. "They still getting Mr. Kuruk to teach its, right? God, RIP bro, you got no hope."

"Sokka," Hakoda reprimands, popping on screen behind Katara. He points a spatula at Sokka, but the smudge of tomato paste on his cheek offsets whatever threat he's implying. "Help your sister."

Sokka sighs and does his best, explaining the concepts in different ways until Katara begins to make sense of them. Sokka's always in awe of his little sister - she's never particularly liked maths and science the way Sokka has, and doesn't quite have his natural talent for it either, but she takes all the advanced level classes anyway and gets by pretty decently. It's kind of inspiring to see how dedicated she is to her studies, even though conics are going to mean fuck-all to her future law career.

"Thanks Sokka," she says, when they've worked through her final problem. She closes her textbook and sets it to the side, propping up her chin on her arms. "So, what's new with you?"

"Oh," says Sokka. He rubs his neck self-consciously. "I, uh, kind of got a girlfriend?"

There's a beat of silence, followed by a flurry of movement on the other side of the camera. Suddenly Hakoda and Bato are squished into the frame along with Katara, the three of them talking over each other in their haste and excitement to find out more. Sokka laughs, heart unbelievably full at the sight of his little family, and tells them about Yue. He can hardly bring himself to feel self-conscious about how goddamn dreamy he sounds talking about her. He likes her a lot, and he knows they would too.

His phone pings with a text from Yue, saying she's heading back to her dorm. They're going off-campus for dinner again tonight with a couple of her Volleyball friends, to a Korean BBQ restaurant in downtown Boston. There's going to be a lot of meat, Sokka is told. He'd be lying to say he hasn't been dreaming about it for the past couple of days

"I have to go," says Sokka, somewhat reluctantly. As excited as he is to see Yue, and eat meat, it's still hard to pull himself away from his family. "But we'll talk next week, okay? I love you."

Hakoda and Bato echo the sentiment without hesitation, and Katara only rolls her eyes once before reluctantly saying she loves him too and then immediately ending the call.

* * *

Their fifth game is back at home, just in time for family weekend. It's not a big deal for Sokka - Hakoda has work and Katara has school and Samwell is a long fucking way from Toronto so it's not like he expects them to come. It doesn't mean he doesn't feel longing and envy and homesickness as he watches his teammates embrace their parents and siblings in the locker room after their win.

But then he looks up, and sees a familiar face towering above the rest of the crowd, and launches himself across the room and into a hug.

"Sokka!" Bato laughs, voice happy and warm in Sokka's ear. "That was a great game!"

Sokka holds onto his not-quite-stepfather for a little bit longer than is probably reasonable, but he thinks he should be forgiven. He's missed Bato. FaceTime conversations just don't compare to having someone with you, warm and loud and real.

"I barely played," Sokka says, with a laugh, finally pulling away. "I was on the bench for most of the game."

"And you looked so good doing it," says Bato, reaching out to muss Sokka's hair, just a little, and Sokka laughs as he shoves him away. "I'm really proud of you, Sokka."

Sokka feels the usual rush of heat that accompanies praise from either of his dad's. He ducks in to hug Bato again, before pulling away and shoving gently at Bato's shoulder.

"Whatever," he says. "Are we gonna get dinner or what?"

They catch an uber off campus, to the airbnb Bato's renting in Boston for the night. He nods at the fridge, and Sokka opens it to find all his favourite foods from back home - tightly packed tupperware containers filled with five-flavour soup, and seaweed noodles, and boiled sea-prunes. There's even a plate of Katara's famous kale brownies tucked on the top shelf.

After months of nearly always eating bland white-people food in dining hall, the sight of good, traditional, home cooked food is nearly enough to make Sokka cry real actual tears. He doesn't, but it's a very near thing.

"Fuck," says Sokka, reverntly. "I missed this."

"Language," says Bato, but he's grinning, so Sokka thinks he probably doesn't care.

* * *

"Hey," says Suki, knocking her shoulder against his as they leave Faber after a particularly grueling morning practice. Despite winning most of their games, June had decided they weren't doing well enough in the standings and had taken it upon herself to force them into doing far too many nightmare drills. "Are you coming to team breakfast today?"

Sokka frowns. He hasn't been to team breakfast lately, in favour of eating with Yue and her team. He does feel bad about not spending as much time with his own team anymore, but the early time suits them, and nightmare drills are an ache only Yue's smile can soothe.

"Not today, sorry," Sokka says. "I'm eating with Yue."

"Oh," says Suki, looking vaguely disappointed. "Well, Teo and I are going to study in Founders after Bumi's lecture today, you should join us. We could really use your help understanding last weeks lecture."

Sokka winces. "I can't," he says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm studying with Yue today. I'll help you guys out next time, though."

Suki laughs, but it sounds humourless and cold. Sokka doesn't like the sound of it.

"I just feel like I never see you anymore," she says.

Sokka frowns. That's not fair. He knows he's been spending a lot of time with Yue lately, but he sees Suki all the time. They have practice most mornings and they still sit together on their roadies. And besides, they take all the same classes and sit together with Teo in every lecture. It's not like he never hangs out with her anymore.

"You see me all the time, Suki," he says, an eyebrow raised at her.

"Yeah, I guess," says Suki. She shakes her head. "I guess I better catch up with the team then. See you around, Sokka."

She runs off, looping her arms with Song and Jin the momen she catches up to them, and Sokka can't help but feel like he's fucked up. Maybe he can ask Yue to study with Suki and Teo today. He does kind of miss his friends.

* * *

Their eleventh game is against Harvard, and Sokka finally understands why 'Fuck Harvard' is written in the Samwell Mixed Hockey bylaws. The team is fucking brutal - they're the single most physical team Sokka's ever played against, and he's sure they must be paying the ref because there's no way their checks are legal.

He gets subbed in during the second period, because Tui got checked so hard it took her a moment to get back up. It's tough to keep an eye on the puck with their defense goons constantly battering against his side. He sees June with the puck one moment, but one of the Harvard defense players has swiped it off her a moment later, and has shot it towards Suki's goal. Suki blocks it easily, but the d-goon goes crashing into her side anyway.

She stays on the ground for longer than she should, and Sokka sees red.

"Easy, Frog," June says, a hand on his arm tugging him back towards her. He hadn't even notice he'd been drifting towards the d-jerk, who's currently telling the referee it was an accident in a low, raspy voice. "We can't afford anyone in the penalty box with Suki out."

The Harvard d-fucker doesn't get penalised. Suki, however, has to get taken off the ice and Sokka goes with her, since Samwell now needs their best players on the ice to make up for the lack of their best goalie. He sits next to her on the bench, lets her hold his hand as the team medic fusses over her, checking for a concussion. The fingers of his free hand clench, and he glares at the Harvard d-prick as if that alone could punish him for what he'd done to Sokka's friend.

Out on the ice, the team plays with renewed purpose and June nets two goals in quick succession, which are enough to win them the game. Chan gets a legal check on the Harvard d-douche in the last period too, and Sokka grins vindictively when it takes him a second to get back up.

* * *

Samwell's first dance of the year is the Winter Screw and it's customary for your roommate to set you up with your date, unless you're on a sports team in which your teammates get first dibs. Sokka's obviously going with Yue, and is thus thankfully safe from the combined wingmanning powers of the entire Samwell Mixed Hockey team, but Suki has to deal with the endless parade of completely worthless men that Chan and Ruon Jian try to send her way.

As her friend, Sokka needs to help her. And since he also technically has to set his roommate with someone, he figures he can kill two birds with one stone. Teo and Suki are both the same kind of nerd anyway, and they're really good friends. They'd be super cute together.

"Hey, Teo," says Sokka, as casually as he can when they're doing homework in their room one evening. He's lying on his bed, while Teo works at their desk. "You got a date for screw?"

The circuit Teo's playing with falls out of his hands and clatters against the table. He looks back at Sokka with wide eyes, almost adorably flustered.

"What? No," says Teo. "I, uh, wasn't going to go to Screw."

"Well, you should," says Sokka. He props himself up on his elbows so he can look at his roommate better. "You can go with Suki. She's looking for a date, you know."

"Uh, no thank-you," says Teo. He fiddles with his hands in his lap. Sokka didn't know Teo was this shy. "I mean, Suki's great and all but I don't think we should go to Screw together."

"Well, why not?" asks Sokka. "You're such good friends, I thought it would be fun for you guys to..."

"Sokka, I'm gay!" Teo blurts out, and then immediately brings his hands to his mouth like he hadn't meant to say that.

"Oh," says Sokka, a little dumbly. "Oh."

Sokka's an idiot. He hadn't even considered that Teo was anything but straight. It still surprises him, how stupid and heteronormative his brain could be when he lived with a very much not-straight couple of dads for the past five years but here he is, making dumb hetero assumptions and making his roommate uncomfortable.

This is not the kind of fun roommate shenanigans he wants to tell his kids about in the future.

"Is that okay?" Teo asks, quietly, when it's clearly been too long since Sokka replied.

"Fuck, yes, of course that's okay, Teo," says Sokka. "I'm sorry for assuming."

"It's okay," says Teo. He twists his hands together. "I've, uh, never told anyone before."

Sokka blinks. He's an idiot. This is the first time Teo's coming out and he only had to do it because of Sokka's dumb hetero-normative brain.

"Oh, uh, congratulations, man," says Sokka, because he's the most awkward person in the world. He reaches out to clasp Teo's shoulder, offering him a broad smile. "Thank you for trusting me with this moment."

* * *

Katara's 17th birthday is the first of December, and it's the only birthday of hers that Sokka's ever missed. Their mom had always made a big deal about their birthdays, and Hakoda had ensured the tradition continued after Kya had passed away. It's a day for celebration, and a day for family, and Sokka hates that he won't be there for it.

He does video call in, just as they're getting ready to cut the cake. Katara beams at him, already wearing the pretty blue glass earrings he'd bought for her, from a market in downtown Boston on a shopping trip with Yue. He'd sent them up to her along with a brochure for the Samwell law program and a long note about how the Harvard hockey team sucks and she should absolutely under no circumstances join them. And a happy birthday card, of course. He's not the worst.

Sokka joins in on their loud and off-key rendition of happy birthday so loudly that the guys in the dorm room next door bang on the wall and ask him to shut up, and then Katara takes the phone outside for a moment, so the two of them can talk away from their loud and nosey family.

"I'm so proud of you, Katara," says Sokka, completely genuine. He laughs as Katara rolls her eyes. "No, Katara, I'm serious. You've grown up so much, you're becoming such an awesome person. I'm always so in awe of you."

Katara smiles. "Thanks, Sokka," she says quietly. "I guess in awe of you too."

Sokka smiles. Katara's always been the prodigy, the blessed child, but he's her older brother. It means a lot to him that she still looks up to him, just like she did when they were kids.

"Only a month until solstice," Sokka says. "I can't wait to come back and see everyone."

"Can't believe you only get a week off," Katara says.

Sokka winces. "I know," he says. "I'd come for longer if I could, but between exams and hockey, a week is really all I could get."

"I know," Katara says. "I just miss you, is all."

It hits him like an arrow to the heart. He loves Samwell, he's having a great time playing hockey and hanging out with Yue, Teo and his teammates, but underneath it all he still really misses his sister.

"Yeah," he says. "I miss you too."

* * *

Sokka gets his first point during their last game of the semester.

It's not a goal, only an assist, but there's still something magic about the way the puck moves from the Yale forward's stick to Sokka's, and then onto June's and straight past the Yale goalie into the net.

"You did it, Frog!" June yells, as she crashes into his side in a celly, the rest of the team slamming into them in quick succession. Sokka's never heard her sound so excited or proud before. "Way to go!"

The goal changes the momentum of the game. Sokka doesn't get another point, but he spends longer than usual on the ice and keeps the puck well away from The Boulder in the net, keeping Yale down to one goal and helping Samwell sneak their way to victory. Coach Piandao clasps a hand on Sokka's shoulder at the end of the match, beaming with pride at him and Sokka can't help but beam back. It's always nice to be noticed and appreciated by your coach. Hopefully it'll help convince Piandao and Jeong Jeong to get Sokka a defense partner for the start of the next season.

That night, at their victory Kegster, Chan and Ruon Jian lift Sokka up for a Kegstand the moment June is done with hers. It's his first Kegstand, and it's honestly a little uncomfortable, but kind of exhilarating at the same time and it's one of the best nights of Sokka's life, even if he needs Yue to hold him up on their walk back to Sokka's dorm afterwards.

* * *

Sokka's a wreck on the night of Winter Screw.

He'd been fine in the beginning, getting ready for the night with Teo. It had been fun in the way that getting ready to go out with Katara used to be fun - Teo had tied Sokka's bowtie for him, and Sokka had helped Teo slick back his hair and they'd both chirped each other to hell and back despite both cleaning up rather nicely.

And then Teo had asked the magic question: was Sokka planning to come back to their room that night?

Maybe it's naive, but Sokka had never thought about it before. He supposes a lot of people go home with their dates after Screw, but he and Yue had never really done anything like that. He'd never even thought about... going further with her, simply content to kiss her as much as he can. He tells Teo that he'll see how the night goes. It satisfies Teo, but Sokka can't stop thinking about it, worrying about what Yue might want or expect from him that night.

Sokka and Teo meet Yue and Hahn, a family friend of Yue's that she'd managed to set up with Teo for the night, on the quad. Yue looks gorgeous in a floaty pale blue dress, her bright hair falling in soft, pretty curls and Sokka's heartbeat thumps at how beautiful she is. He really never gets used to it.

"Hey," he says, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Her earrings are moon-shaped.

"Hey yourself," she greets, with a smile.

Despite Sokka's nerves, he and Yue end up having a pretty good night. They eat, they dance, they even sneak a few drinks. They manage to join up with the hockey team for a moment and Sokka's relieved to find out that Song had stepped in to set Suki up for the night - her date probably isn't good enough for her, but he's definitely better than anyone Ruon Jian and Chan would have chosen. And besides, he's into the Kyoshi Cinematic Universe too, so he and Suki will at least have something to talk about all night.

Eventually the night has to come to an end, and Sokka and Yue stand outside the gym, Sokka fidgeting nervously, desperately trying to work out what to say or do or ask Yue when he sees Hahn, walking out of the gym holding hands with someone who is most definitely not Teo. His heart flips uncomfortably in his chest, and suddenly he knows exactly what he has to do with his night.

"I should go check on Teo," he tells Yue quietly, his voice only a little apologetic. 

Yue frowns at Hanh, in a way that implies she's going to tear him to pieces later. "Yeah, you should," she says. She turns back to Sokka and kisses him on the mouth, soft and slow. "Goodnight, Sokka."

The lights are still on when Sokka gets back to the dorm later in the night, and Teo's lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He wordlessly climbs into bed beside Teo, sliding his laptop from their nightstand and starting the next episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Slowly, Teo starts to relax beside Sokka, even laughing along with the show, and Sokka knows he's exactly where he needs to be tonight.

* * *

Sokka barely sees Yue during the next fortnight. With their final exams just around the corner, Sokka's quick to realise just how little content he's actually absorbed and retained from his classes. He spends most of his time crammed into the back corner of Founders with Suki and Teo - and occasionally crammed into his dorm room with the same people after the Founders' librarian, Wan Shi Tong, kicks them out for being too loud - and is only able to grab quick, fleeting dinners or brunches with his girlfriend before being pulled back to study. Thankfully, June has given them time off practice to study, or Sokka would really be screwed.

All the frantic studying and lack of self-care is worth it though, when he glances at his differential calculus notes two days before the final and finally figures out what the fuck a Taylor series is supposed to be.

"Holy shit," Sokka says, immediately attracting glares from Wan Shi Tong and every other student in Founders. "Holy shit, you guys, Taylor Series actually make sense, and they're useful."

Suki snorts. "Of course they're useful, Sokka," she says. "Why would Pakku make us learn them if they weren't useful?"

"Because Pakku lives to make us suffer?" suggests Teo, with a shrug. He's not incorrect. Sokka's pretty sure Pakku actually gains his life-force from freaking out innocent undergrads just trying to fill their maths requirements.

"You don't get it, Suki," Sokka says. "I failed Pakku's last quiz because I could not make sense of Taylor series and now I get them. Like perfectly."

Suki rolls her eyes, but it's a fond gesture. "I'm proud of you, Sokka," she says, seemingly genuine, going back to her own practice paper. "But also, like, I know you got a 70% on that quiz. You hardly failed."

It is a fail when your little sister is Katara, whose never gotten below 90% on anything in her life, but Sokka doesn't tell Suki this. He just kicks her chair and gets them kicked out of Founders for the afternoon instead. Suki and Teo complain the whole way back to Sokka and Teo's dorm, but Sokka hardly cares. Who cares about getting kicked out of the library when you're about to ace your Diff Calc final?

* * *

To celebrate the end of exams and the start of the winter break, the team throws a Kegster at the Haus, the day before Sokka's due to fly back home to Toronto for the Solistace.

"It's not just a Kegster," Chan says, when Sokka arrives early to help them set up.

"It's an Epikegster," Ruon Jian clarifies.

Sokka's not sure what the difference between a regular Kegster and an Epikegster is, but he does know that the Haus is packed with at least half the Samwell student body by eight o'clock, and that the drink Ruon Jian presses in his hand was made in the upstairs bathtub. Sokka thinks that's kind of disgusting, but the entire team is drinking it, including June, so how bad could it really be?

The kitchen is technically off limits during the party, but the living room was a bit too packed for Teo to feel comfortable, so they've snuck in there, with Suki and Song and Jin and a bunch of Natty lights to drink when they've finished their 'tub juice'. Yue had said she'd be late, and she texts Sokka when she's arrived, telling him to meet her on the front porch.

"Hey," says Sokka, when he steps outside.

Yue's hair is up in a ponytail today, falling like moonlight down her back. She's beautiful, she always is, but the second she turns to face Sokka he knows something's wrong.

"Hey yourself," she says, softly. "We need to talk, Sokka."

Yue's moving to Australia.

She's moving to Australia and she's not planning on coming back and she doesn't want Sokka should to wait for her. She tells Sokka this, voice measured and matter-of-fact, and then she kisses his cheek and leaves this alone on the front porch of the Haus, staring after her, wondering where he went wrong and what he can do to fix it.

He doesn't understand. He thought they were doing really well, he thought they were falling in love, and she's just leaving? She can't have made the decision to move to the other side of the world in one night. She has to have been thinking about this for a while and she never told him, never even tried to include him in her process. Did he really mean that little to her? Or was she just trying to avoid hurting him for as long as possible? Does any of that even matter anyway, considering she's leaving and she's not taking him with her?

"Sokka?" says Suki, quietly, an indeterminate amount of time later, when Sokka's evidently spent too much time alone on the porch. She places a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sokka takes her cup of tub juice from her hand and downs it.

* * *

Sokka wakes the next morning to Teo tapping his shoulder and a headache absolutely pounding his skull.

"Hey," says Teo, blessedly quiet, pushing a water bottle and a bottle of Advil into Sokka's hands. "I'm heading out now, just wanted to make sure you didn't miss your flight."

Sokka takes the medicine. His head hurts and he can't remember much of the previous night, other than the memory of Yue walking away from him, her blonde ponytail swishing behind her. He has no idea how he even managed to get back to his dorm. Teo must have helped him.

"Uhhh," Sokka groans, throwing back two of the Advil. "Thanks, Teo. Have a good break."

Teo tilts his head, looking at Sokka inquisitively. Then he nods. "You too, Sokka," he says, patting his shoulder. "Have a good solstice, and good luck with your games while I'm gone."

Teo rolls from the room and Sokka stretches, pulling himself from bed and searching for his towel and some fresh clothes. He needs a lot more than a shower and a greasy sandwich from Jerry's to pull his life together, but it definitely will help him with his hangover. He'll never manage to get all the way back to Toronto in this state.

He walks in front of the mirror and does a double take. He's wearing a green hoodie, with a big red K in the middle that he definitely doesn't own. It's Suki's, obviously inspired by the Kyoshi franchise. Sokka doesn't know when she gave it to him or why she did. He certainly has no idea what to do with it now. He remembers her saying she has an early flight, so she's probably not even still on campus. He should probably wash it before giving it to her anyway - who knows what happened to it at the party.

He gently takes it off - and God, he's naked underneath it - and carefully folds it on top of the carry-on he's taking back to Toronto with him. He'll work it out over the break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's supposed to be seven more chapters of this bullshit, so please leave me a comment/kudo/bookmark to motivate me to continue! You can also come say hi (and reblog my promo post) on [Tumblr](https://unacaritafeliz.tumblr.com/post/631135021925875713)! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by **Check, Please** \- a cute and queer hockey/baking web comic by Ngozi Ukazu. You can read the comic in its entirity at [checkpleasecomic.com](https://www.checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01)


End file.
